Prinzen von Dunkel
by Verloren im Licht
Summary: Scrapped. EDIT 27-05-2017: Rewrite has also been scrapped. I am so sorry. I am working on a new story about an AU with OC Sternritter. It should be up soon.
1. Chapter 1: Thus, the blade falls again

**Hey guys! I'm Verloren im Licht, a new author and this is my first story. Please feel free to add critical reviews, but try not to flame. I'd really appreciate reviews and critics because I've honestly never liked anything I've written myself. So yeah, a neutral party's opinion would be good. That's all there is.**

* * *

 **Rated T for swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach and all related things are copyrighted property of Tite Kubo. I do not own anything but this story.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, on with Prinzen von Dunkel!**

* * *

 **Karakura Town, 17 months after Aizen's defeat**

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

The orange haired boy landed dully with a thud on his bed. It had been seventeen months since the defeat of Aizen Sousuke and the loss of Kurosaki Ichigo's powers. Needless to say, Ichigo was NOT a happy guy right now. He had thought that all he wanted to do was be a normal person, one who was not involved in any way with the realm of the dead. But now, with the loss of his powers, he felt just hollow and bitter. His so called friends, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado and Ishida Uryu were avoiding him for 'his own good'. They kept running out of their classes, killing the hollows, and coming back. He used to be with them. But now, they were too afraid to be near him in case a hollow attacked and he was unable to do anything. Out of some misguided noble intentions, they thought by keeping away from him, they would make him feel less useless and pathetic.

"Che," the teen muttered. "Moping isn't going to do me any good. I was the one who wanted this. Now that I finally have it, I'm feeling sad? Don't be such a pathetic whiny bitch, Kurosaki Ichigo! Man the fuck up!" Feeling satisfied with that little pep talk, he heeded his sister's call and trooped downstairs for dinner.

* * *

 **At the same time, Silbern**

 **Throne Room**

Sitting on his throne, with his cheek resting on his palm, Yhwach, the emperor of the Quincy, looked critically at the five Sternritter assembled in front of him, before turning to his right hand man. "Are you sure these many are necessary, Haschwalth?" he asked. "Yes, Your Majesty. These five are the best choice for the mission at hand. They have the best skill sets for something like this, and are the least likely to end up... _accidentally_ eliminating our target."

The progenitor of the Quincy race looked long and hard at the five Sternritters, his elite knights, again before speaking. "Very well then," he muttered. A little louder, with a steadily growing smirk, he said, "How do you lot feel about high school?"

* * *

 **Next Day, Karakura High School**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo's class**

The class teacher, Ochi Misato, walked in with a slight spring in her step. "Listen up, maggots!" she yelled, banging the table and silencing the class. "We've got five new transfer students in our class, so I want you guys to make them feel at home, OK?" Immediately, an excited buzzing started in the class. The people who were in Ichigo's class last year were used to getting new transfer students every month or so because of a certain _someone_ _(_ _cough, Ichigo, cough)_ , they had never had five at the same time! Keigo murmured dreamily, "I hope they're all hot girls..." Chizuru, who was sitting near him, agreed heartily. Both of them started bleeding from their noses as they lost themselves in their fantasies. Ignoring the chatter, Ochi-Sensei turned to the door and said, "OK you lot, you can come in now."

* * *

 **Translations:**

Prinzen von Dunkel: German for Prince of Darkness

* * *

 **And… that's a wrap. So, how was it? Good? Average? Bad? Pathetic? Please review and let me know. In case you couldn't tell already, this is going to be a Quincy Ichigo story. Hope you liked this sneak peek and try to guess who the chosen Sternritters are. And I know that this chapter was small, but hopefully, chapter size will increase with the days. Till next time, folks!**

 **~ Verloren im Licht**

* * *

 **Edit 16-10-2016: Took care of a small grammatical error.  
**

 **Edit 20-10-2016: Spelt Haschwalth's name and 'Sternritter' wrong. Took care of that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Same School, New Friends?

**So, here I am again with Chapter 2 of Prinzen von Dunkel. Hope you enjoy it! And I must say, wow! Only been 1 day and 58 views already! Thank you guys so much!**

* * *

 **Rated T for swearing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothin' but this story, bruv.**

* * *

 _Last time: Ignoring the chatter, Ochi-Sensei turned to the door and said, "OK you lot, you can come in now."_

The five people, on hearing this, immediately stepped into the class. The instant reaction of most of the male half of the class was the same. Their noses started dripping blood and an uncomfortable stirring began in the lower part of their anatomy. Ichigo, who thought that he was prepared for stuff like this because of Yoruichi's antics, was in for a rude awakening as blood flowed uncontrollably from his nose and his 'little friend' woke up. Keigo and Chizuru flew out of their seats due to blood loss while Mizuiro seriously started considering dumping his girlfriend.

Five of the weirdest (and hottest) girls, no, _women_ that Ichigo had ever seen had just entered their class. Ignoring her class' various states of blood loss, Ochi-Sensei said calmly, "Introduce yourselves please girls…"

First was a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She had blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. She wore a normal school uniform, but the top was unbuttoned, leaving a considerable amount of cleavage to be seen. She walked up to the front of the class calmly, and said, "Yo. I'm Candice Catnipp. Nice to meet you."

Next was a slender young girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a normal school uniform, with knee high boots with a red trim and black stockings. Sweeping a look at the class in a lazy manner, she mumbled, "Name's Bambietta Basterbine. Hope you guys don't bore me to death."

The third girl was definitely... _weird_. As a matter of fact, the word described her perfectly. She had blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. She wore a typical uniform with long sleeves, boots and stockings. Despite the scowls on the faces of the other girls, she had a goofy smile seemingly plastered on her face. She smiled brightly at the whole class, before proclaiming loudly, in a goofy manner, "I'm Giselle Gewelle! So nice to meet you guys! Hope we can be friends!"

The fourth was a tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She was light-skinned with long wavy pink hair and short bangs that framed her forehead and green eyes. She wore a variation of the typical school uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle and a large purple bow. She smiled pleasantly at the class before saying, "Meninas McAllon. Hope we get along well."

The last was a seemingly young girl, who was petite, with chin-length blonde hair and purple eyes. She wore a variation of the typical uniform, consisting of a skirt, gloves and patterned leggings, and had a lollipop in her mouth. She smiled widely at the class, before taking out her lollipop and saying, still with a large smile, "I'm Liltotto Lamperd. Pleased to meet you… assholes and bitches. And before you dickheads decide to comment about our names, yes, we are all foreigners."

Liltotto's statement left the entire class looking at her as she smiled widely, wondering if it was possible that this smiling and seemingly little girl had just insulted all of them for no reason at all. At this point, Meninas spoke up, saying, "Please excuse Liltotto. She's always like this, so you'll get used to it."

"If you say so…" a startled Ochi-Sensei muttered. She continued, a little louder, "It's nice to meet you girls. Please, take a seat wherever you want."

Bambietta and Candice smirked at this, before plonking themselves down on either side of Ichigo, making sure to wink at him quite flirtatiously. The others distributed themselves amongst the class, with Meninas next to Mizuiro, and Giselle and Liltotto next to Kunieda Ryo and Momohara Tetsuo respectively.

The entire day, Bambietta and Candice made sure to make Ichigo's day a living hell. Whether it was _accidentally_ leaning over too much while asking something or brushing him with their hips while walking past, or even just looking at him and licking their lips, by the end of the day, due to all this, Ichigo was now permanently as bright red as his namesake.

* * *

 **After School, With Ichigo, Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro**

"Thank God…. I'm finally free from those people…" Ichigo said, breathing out a sigh of relief. The other three looked at him quizzically. "Who people?" Ichigo's childhood best friend, Tatsuki asked. "The new transfer students." came back the strawberry's response. "I mean, seriously! It's like they wanted me to die of blood loss!" "Ichigo you lucky dog!" Keigo cried out, with anime tears rolling down his face. "The entire day, I was trying to get their attention, but they just ignored me!" Now Ichigo was beginning to wonder if he ought to submit his friend to a research institute to see if he was actually bipolar or something. "It's because you're nothing but a lousy pervert, _Asano-san_ " Mizuiro, Keigo's best friend said, with a pleasant smile. "Noooooo! Stop being so formal, Mizuiro! We're friends right? Right?!" Keigo yelled, crying even more anime tears. "If you say so, Asano-san" came back the genial response.

"Oy Ichigo," Tatsuki said. "What's your honest opinion of the new girls? Are they, you know," here she dropped her tones to a low whisper "related to the Soul Society or something?" "Nah… I don't think so" Ichigo replied. "Although, out of all them, Liltotto seems the most relatively normal. But Giselle is just plain simple creepy…" he shuddered at the thought of the ditzy girl.

* * *

 **Same time, With the Femritters**

"Hey look!" Bambietta yelled, spotting a mop of bright orange hair. "It's Ichigo!" "Wanna see if he's talking about us?" Candice asked. "Sure!" Giselle yelled. "Let's go see Ichigo-kun!" Meninas simply shrugged, indicating that anything was OK with her, while Liltotto just rolled her eyes and muttered "Sluts." Running up the girls caught up with Ichigo and the others just in time to hear him say "Although, out of all them, Liltotto seems the most relatively normal. But Giselle is just plain simple creepy…" and visibly shudder.

Giselle jumped onto Ichigo's back before saying with a put "Aw… Ichigo-kun, I thought we were friends! You're so mean…" Needless to say, she startled Ichigo out of his skin. "Ah!" he yelled. "Giselle, what the hell are you doing!" "Don't mind the crazy bitch…" Liltotto said, getting her a pout from said crazy bitch, which she conveniently ignored. "We were just walking home when we saw you, and these whores wanted to see how you were doing. By the way, thanks for not looping me in with rest of these sluts; I'd be ashamed of myself if you thought I was just like them." "Now now Lili-chan! Don't be so profane." Meninas said, chastising the younger girl, who just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Soon, Keigo, Mizuiro and Tatsuki split up with the rest of the group and walked home, but the girls just seemed to be, for lack of better word, _stalking_ Ichigo. And that seriously gave him the creeps. Finally, getting annoyed and a teeny bit worried, he whirled around, facing them and asked suspiciously "Are you girls stalking me?" This got a round of laughter from the girls, which annoyed Ichigo. Seeing him get angry, Bambietta hastily said "Of course not idiot! Why would we stalk you? We're just going home!" A slightly red-faced Ichigo muttered, "Oh, sorry…" causing the girls to laugh loudly again.

Finally, after a bit of time, they reached the girls' house. Ichigo just looked at the house, blinked, looked again and muttered, "There is no way you people are not stalkers…" "Aren't you excited, Ichigo-kun?" Giselle asked "We're neighbours now!" "I don't think anyone would be happy being your neighbour, you whore…" Liltotto muttered, causing Giselle to start crying fake tears.

Just then, a loud yell of "Onii-chan!" caught everyone's attention. They looked in the direction of Ichigo's house to see a young girl of about thirteen years, with light blonde shoulder length hair tied into pigtails, dark brown eyes and a happy smile on her pretty face running towards them in a sailor fuku. This was Kurosaki Yuzu, Ichigo's younger sister and the twin of Kurosaki Karin. "You're back!" Yuzu exclaimed happily. Then she noticed the five girls. "Who are these people, Onii-chan?" she asked. "Are you some kind of playboy?" This statement got a huge round of laughter from the girls and caused Ichigo to blush bright red, splutter and finally yell, "No! Why would you even say that! These are new transfer students at school, and our new neighbours!" "Oops." Yuzu said, not seeming to be bothered by her brother's outburst in the least. Turning to the girls, she bowed, and with a cute smile said, "Hello! I'm Kurosaki Yuzu, one of your new neighbours. It's nice to meet you!" This caused all the girls except Liltotto to shriek, "So cute!" and immediately glomp the girl. After everyone introduced themselves and finally freed Yuzu, she thought for a moment before brightening up and exclaiming, "I know! Why don't all of you come over for dinner tonight! I'd love to cook for even more people!" All the girls seemed impressed by the fact that such a young girl was a cook and immediately agreed, causing her to run off, dragging Ichigo, yelling over her shoulder, "Be sure to come around by seven or so!"

* * *

 **Inside the Femritters' house**

After entering, the girls immediately threw off their shoes and collapsed on the couch and armchairs. Bambietta and Candice shared a look, before bursting out into laughter. "What's so funny, Candy-chan, Bambi-chan?" a puzzled Giselle asked. "Nothing," Bambietta said, barely restraining her laughter. "We're just going to have so much fun making him blush like a strawberry! You should have seen his face today when Candy showed him too much skin! It was hilarious!" and with this, both burst into laughter again. "Anyway, I call first dibs on shower. And I'll need your help with hair and clothes Candy. As a matter of fact, we all will." Bambietta said, turning to their resident fashion/beauty queen.

* * *

 **7 PM, Kurosaki household**

At precisely seven, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo went to get it, and nearly died due to nosebleed _again_ as soon as he opened the door. Standing in front of him were the girls, dressed casually but still managing to look really good. **(A/N: I'm no good with clothes, so just imagine them wearing something casual but still hot, with Bambietta and Candice wearing slightly revealing clothing.)**

Dinner was a light-hearted but fun affair, and Isshin noticed that for the first time since he lost his powers, Ichigo was actually looking happy. Even though they teased him a lot, the five girls had managed to pull Ichigo out of his funk and bring back a happy, smiling (and more often than not blushing) Ichigo.

After dinner, Ichigo, being the chivalrous young man that he was, offered to walk the five girls to their home, even if it was barely five steps away. This however, as he soon found out, was a VERY bad idea. Why? Because, to _'thank'_ him for his noble efforts, every single one of them except Liltotto decided to give him a goodnight kiss. On the lips. Even though it was not his first kiss, (He'd experimented with Tatsuki, a few years ago) it was more than enough to leave him speechless and shell-shocked. Which is why, he found himself being carried to his house by an irate Liltotto.

* * *

 **Femritter Residency**

Liltotto walked back inside the house, just having dropped of the stunned Ichigo. She was annoyed at the sight of the other girls kissing Ichigo, even though she herself didn't know why. It was confusing, to say the least. Could it be possible, that she, Liltotto Lamperd, was actually… in _love_? "Nah," she muttered under her breath. It just wasn't possible.

She got to the living room to see the girls laughing hysterically. Shaking her head, she went and sat down on the couch, next to Meninas. "Can't you sluts leave the poor boy alone?" she asked. "I had to carry his sorry ass back home." "Aw… could it be possible that Lili-chan is _jealous_? After all, she's the only one who didn't get a goodnight kiss, no?" said Giselle while giggling. "Not at all, slut, I'm just annoyed that you bitches left me out to carry him home." "Don't act like you didn't enjoy the feel of his body against yours, darling" Bambietta said. "We all know you probably wanted to ravage him right then and there. Who knows, maybe you even did." Liltotto simply rolled her eyes at her friend and got up and walked upstairs. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." "Wait for me, Lili-chan!" Meninas yelled, following her.

"He's so hot…" Candice murmured dreamily. "Now we most definitely HAVE to recruit him." "You're right" Giselle said. "If we don't, I won't ever be able to look at a strawberry without crying again." "The question," Bambietta started, "Is how do we go about doing it?" "We'll figure it out tomorrow, when all of us are awake." Candice replied. "We've got quite a few days, so we'll wait and see if an opportunity presents itself."

* * *

 **And… that's a wrap. So, how was Chapter 2? I know it was a bit of a filler kind but I'll probably start the action and recruitment process in the next few chapters.** **As you guys have probably noticed, Xcution is not going to make a move until it's too late. They might not even appear in the story. Now, as for the Femritters, I'm making a few personality changes. They're all tight friends, so there isn't going to be any backstabbing. It's probably going to be a harem, and Liltotto will address her feelings soon. I'm no good at lemons though, so there probably won't be any.**

 **For Ichigo, I'm having a bit of trouble deciding the Schrift. He probably won't be killing any existing Sternrittter (Except maybe PePe, but I hate him, so). I need ideas from you guys about the Schrift, so be sure to message me or write it in the reviews. That's all for today. Be sure to review!**

 **~Verloren im Licht**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Allegiance

**Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 3. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate the feedback.**

* * *

 **thelastaurorian: I hope you found the length of Chapter 2 better.**

 **Andrey258: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Your idea is also extremely good, I'd never have thought of it.**

 **HaremLover: It IS a Quincy harem, don't worry.**

* * *

 **Rated T for swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

 **Time skip: 2 months ahead**

 **Seireitei, 19 months after Aizen's defeat**

 **1** **st** **Division Barracks**

Yammamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, strongest Shinigami to live in a thousand years, had a headache. Why? Because the stupid squabbling children wouldn't shut up. He had called all Taicho and Fukutaicho class officers for a discussion about what to do about the loss of Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo's powers. In retrospect, he should have realized that this was not a good idea. There was now a huge argument going on. Sasakibe Chojiro, Soifon, Omaeda Marechiyo, Komamura Sajin, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu were all opposed to the idea, so everyone else was yelling at them. "Yama-jii!" Kyoraku Shunsui, Taicho of the Eighth Squad yelled. "You can't be considering this! Not after all that Ichigo-kun has done for us!" "That boy is a mere human! It is a good thing that he has lost his powers, he needs to stay away from the realm of the dead. We'll make him a Shinigami after he dies." Soifon shot back.

Yamamoto was getting seriously pissed. Suddenly, a huge pressure, an all engulfing inferno of Reiatsu fell over everyone, immediately silencing them. "Enough!" the Soutaicho of the Gotei 13 thundered. "We will wait and observe Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo for another month, before voting on the final verdict. This meeting is adjourned!" He finished with another burst of the massive Reiatsu, cutting off all arguments. Some people still looked rebellious, but a glare was enough to send them away. 'Kurosaki Ichigo,' Yamamoto thought to himself. 'Do not disappoint me.'

* * *

 **With Ichigo**

Our favourite strawberry haired teen was relaxing contentedly. Even with the loss of his powers, he was happy. The five Quincy girls (not that he was aware of the Quincy part) had simply hopped along one day, taken one look at his mess of a life, and then dragged him back happier than ever. He was currently going home, when he ran into Yuzu. "Onii-chan!" she yelled happily, skipping up to him. "Where are you going, Yuzu?" her brother inquired. "I was just going shopping when I ran into you! Come on, let's go together!" A laughing Ichigo allowed his sister to drag him along. They were walking along a secluded road when they heard a monstrous howl. 'Hollow?!' Ichigo thought with surprise. 'Crap, that's not good! Yuzu is with me! What do I do? I'm powerless, how do I protect her?' Suddenly, Yuzu screamed as an invisible force dragged her off of the ground. "No!" Ichigo yelled charging the blurry outline he could see. "Let go of her, bastard!" He was hit away by an invisible force. Growling, he dragged himself up. Looking around, he grabbed a pipe before running at the Hollow's outline. He managed to hit something, but that only served to enrage the Hollow, who smacked him away, hard.

Suddenly, as Ichigo was trying to get up again, a blue arrow tipped with a skull shot into the Hollow's mask, killing it. "Ishida?" Ichigo asked, surprised. "Not at all, silly! Do I look like a four-eyed nerd with horrible fashion sense to you?" an all too familiar voice replied. 'That voice! It can't be!' Ichigo thought, turning around so fast he gave himself whiplash. But it indeed was. Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, in front of him stood all five of neighbours, each with a different Reishi weapon manifested in their hands. Bambietta had a short broadsword that held similarities to a Chinese Dao and a Zulfiqar. Candice had a small Heilig Bogen with a heart in the centre and arms shaped like lightning bolts. Liltotto had a small Heilig Bogen divided lengthwise by a jagged line, which resembled a bear trap in appearance. Giselle, who had just fired the Heilig Pfeil, had a small Heilig Bogen with a heart in the centre and arms shaped like skeleton bones. Meninas had a Heilig Bogen with a heart in the centre and arms branching out of it.

"Im...Impossible!" Ichigo yelled "You guys are Quincies? Why did you never tell me? Was all our friendship a lie?!" SLAP. A loud sound echoed throughout the abandoned street. Ichigo looked up to see an angry Liltotto glaring at him. "Don't you dare say that again, Ichigo. We may not have told you about our lives as Quincy, but our friendship is anything but fake. You know that better than anyone else." Ichigo looked at the blonde, who was shaking in anger, and did something surprising. He pulled her into a hug, before muttering in her ear, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. Please, forgive me." "Idiot," came back the response. "Don't say stuff like that ever again." "I won't." he promised, standing up. "But, I'm confused. Why did you guys not tell me that you were Quincies?"

"Ichigo," Candice said, "Tell me, how much do you truly know about Kurosaki Masaki?" "What do you mean Candice?" a confused Ichigo asked. "As I thought," Candice muttered. Louder, she continued, "Let's go to our house Ichigo. It's time someone told you the truth about your mother, as well as the Quincy Emperor and his Auswählen **.** "

* * *

 **One Mind-Boggling explanation later, Femritter Residency**

Ichigo was angry. No, he was way beyond angry. He was downright furious. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So this Yhwach bastard killed my mother, and now he expects I'll be his faithful lapdog! Hell no! Why would I even agree to this?!" "Ichigo…" Bambietta said, shaking her head. "Who said anything about being his lapdog? All that we said was we wanted you to join the Wandenreich." "Huh?" Ichigo asked brightly. "Silly." Meninas replied. "Who said that all Sternritters loved Yhwach?" "We want you to join us, Ichigo-kun, because every rebellion needs a figurehead, no?" Giselle asked him. "Wait so you guys…." Ichigo said, trailing off. "Exactly, you idiot." Liltotto said. "Now come on, let's start your Quincy training. We need you to be capable of at least the basics before we take you to the Wandenreich. Let's go, we're starting immediately. We have only a month, after all."

* * *

 **One Week later, Secret Training Ground**

Ichigo was looking at his Reishi weapon. He had just managed to properly manifest one. It looked just like Tensa Zangetsu, except it was completely white instead of black and instead of a Swastika; the tsuba was shaped like a Quincy Zeichen. "Good to have you back…" the boy said, looking fondly at his trusty weapon. Suddenly, at the back of his mind, Ichigo felt a pull. The next thing he knew, he was standing sideways on a building, and all around him were skyscrapers that went up so high that their tops could not be seen. "How am I here?" Ichigo wondered out loud, puzzled. "I called you here, Ichigo." A familiar voice replied. "Zangetsu?" he asked in shock. "How?"

"I am here to tell you the truth, Ichigo." The old spirit replied. "I am not Zangetsu. Rather, I am the portion of Yhwach's soul that was left inside you." "WHAT?! You're… you're actually that bastard?" Ichigo yelled with fury in his eyes. "Are you an ally or an enemy? Did you ever tell me the truth?" "Ichigo," the old man said. "Tell me, have I ever led you astray? No. I have not. All these years, all I ever wanted was to protect you. I did not wish for you to become a Shinigami, for that would mean risking your life for others, and I knew the day would come when I would be forced to kill you. But you have proved me wrong. I have faith in you now Ichigo. I believe, no, rather, I _know_ that you can bring about a new age for the Quincy race. I _know_ that you can beat me. Do not be angry at me Ichigo. For all I want to do is protect you." The teen's brown eyes softened. "Fine," he said. "I'll forgive you on one condition." "And that is?" the old man inquired. "Teach me all you know."

* * *

 **Three weeks later, Ichigo's mindscape**

Ichigo surveyed the familiar sideways buildings before his eyes came to rest at the being he once thought was his Zanpakuto spirit. Yhwach, or rather a fragment of his soul, smiled fondly at Ichigo. "So, old man," Ichigo asked, "Any advice?" "Of course," the manifestation replied. "Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate." "You know there's no way I'll forget that, old man." Ichigo replied. "Well then, wish me luck. I'm off to the Wandenreich." "Good luck, Ichigo…" the spirit said smiling, before Ichigo left his mindscape and got up, dusting off his white trousers.

Ichigo had changed quite a bit in one month. Candice had decided that he needed a 'total makeover' because apparently he 'needed to be dressed like a Quincy'. So now, he wore a white double-breasted trench coat underneath a long white cape. The coat was fastened by two buttons emblazoned with the QuincyZeichen on either side and he had a white belt with a gold buckle around his waist. The shoulders were clasped to the neck and his Quincy Cross hung from his left wrist. He also wore white gloves on his hands. He had allowed his hair to grow slightly longer, so it now overshadowed his eyes like it did after his three months of Dangai training.

He went to where the girls were waiting. "All set, Ichigo?" Liltotto asked. He replied by nodding at her before asking, "Is the portal ready?" Giselle nodded. "Let's go then!" Ichigo said enthusiastically. "Yippee!" the kooky girl yelled. "Get, set, and….. GO!" A huge shadow loomed up under them, and suddenly they were gone.

* * *

 **Silbern, with Ichigo and the Femritters**

Six figures landed in the icy halls of Silbern. Ichigo stood up, dusting himself off, before he looked at the girls. "What do we do now?" " _We_ ," Liltotto said, putting emphasis on the 'we'. "Go to report to Haschwalth. _You,_ on the other hand, have to go see His Majesty." "Um…." Ichigo muttered. "How exactly do I get there?" "Follow us." Candice replied. "His Majesty's chambers are always guarded by Haschwalth, so if you follow us, you'll meet him." With that, the group set off.

Presently they reached a hall and a doorway which was guarded by a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descended past his shoulders. His attire was a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a calf-length trench coat commensurate of his rank with dark green fur running down from his left collar to the front of the coat, a green belt with a golden belt buckle, along with white trousers and shoes. This was Jugram Haschwalth, Sternritter 'B' and the Sternritter Grandmaster. "Girls." He said stoically. "I see you have returned. Is he the one?" "Yes, he is." Bambietta replied. "Very well, you five give me your report. Kurosaki Ichigo, go through here. His Majesty is waiting." Nodding, with a last look at his friends, Ichigo pushed the doors aside and stepped through.

Inside was a floating throne, on which sat a person who could only be the monarch of the Quincies. He was a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He had long black hair, which reached his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He had well-kept mutton chops and a connected moustache, but was otherwise clean-shaven. His attire consisted of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which had the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wore a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which had a red ribbon near the neck and was fastened to the left with a single large button. His gaze was cold and calculating, betraying little emotion as he looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." He said after a long pause. "So you came. Tell me, why?" Without missing a beat, the teen replied, "Soul Society betrayed me. After all I did for them, they just left me alone and powerless. I want revenge. Also, you people, all the Quincies, are my mother's people. This makes them all _my_ people as well. I will stand by my family and new friends, and will swear loyalty to you, my liege." Yhwach smiled at the boy before saying, "Well said, boy. Do not worry. Unlike those foolish Shinigami, we will never betray you. Now come, let us give you a Schrift." This surprised Ichigo. "My Lord," he said hesitantly. "You're making me a Sternritter?" "Yes boy, I am." The man replied with a smirk. "Now come. Clear your heart of doubts, for I know that you have the potential to surpass every single Sternritter, and perhaps even me."

* * *

 **Sometime later, Sternritter meeting**

"Tch. Why are we still waiting here? Where is His Majesty, god dammit?!" A green-eyed man with a red Mohawk complained. He wore a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, black gloves, and pants which were cropped just above a pair of black military boots. He wore a thin chain with the Wandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on them and had two metal nuts pierced into his upper-left ear, and a bolt through his lower-right ear. This was Bazzard Black, commonly known as Bazz-B, Sternritter 'H'.

"If you had any patience, you fucker, then you'd find out why we were summoned here." An irritated Liltotto replied. "What?" he asked. "You bitches are back already. Damn. I was hoping you'd stay away longer, or even forever." "Aw… Bazz-kun, don't be like that! We're friends right?" Giselle asked, pouting while crying fake tears. "Get the hell away from me you sicko!" he yelled back. Suddenly, everyone fell quiet as Yhwach walked up to his throne. "Salute!" a Quincy cried out. Everyone banged their crosses on their chest. Yhwach stood on the dais, looking at the assembled warriors, before saying, "Dear Sternritter, please welcome your newest member, the Special War Potential, former Substitute Shinigami, Hero of the Winter War, and now the new Sternritter 'L', Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

 **So… how was it? I hope it was worth the wait. I have finally decided on a Schrift, although it is slightly overused. I hope to, however, use it in a new and more innovative way than it has been used. As always, Read and Review!**

 **~ Verloren im Licht**


	4. Chapter 4: Heat and Xcution

**Hey guys! Sorry for the extra long wait. Was a bit busy with last minute school stuff, but now I've got a nice long ten day vacation, so I'll try to update as much as possible.**

* * *

 **Andrey258: Honestly, ALL your ideas are pretty amazing, but I'll be using only a few. I've reworked that idea a bit, so it'll go better with the flow. Thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer and providing valuable input and helping me with this story. I hope you like how I used our idea on this chapter.**

 **HaremLover: Umm… I don't think so. Where would all of them even come in? Plus, it's a Quincy harem, and the main focus isn't romance, so… yeah, I don't think so. Sorry about that.**

 **SwayOfTheWind: Why, thank you! I hope this chapter is worth the slightly longer wait as well!**

 **Nolifeking222: Me too!**

* * *

 **Rated T for swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.**

 **With all that out of the way, on with chapter 4!**

* * *

 _Last Time: "Dear Sternritter, please welcome your newest member, the Special War Potential, former Substitute Shinigami, Hero of the Winter War, and now the new Sternritter 'L', Kurosaki Ichigo."_

Excited buzzing spread through the hall. Most Sternritter looked amazed that Ichigo had joined them. Bazz-B wore a smirk, already planning fights with such a strong opponent for the near future. PePe Waccabrada, the current Sternritter 'L', a fat, obese and grotesque-looking man who was sitting on a floating platform looked anguished that he had to share his letter. The Femritters looked surprised that Ichigo had become one of them. That is, four of them were. Giselle, on the other hand, was cheering loudly, earning herself some odd looks. ÄsNödt, Sternritter 'F', a tall masked man, with long, dark hair and dark eyes with visibly light pupils looked appraisingly at the newest member. Cang Du, Sternritter 'I', a dark-haired man of Asian appearance with a scar running vertically down his chin, looked on with a blank expression. Askin Nakk Le Vaar, Sternritter 'D', a slightly eccentric looking man with black hair streaked with white and a uniform that had been customized so much that it hardly looked like a basic uniform anymore, watched lazily through half-lidded eyes.

"Treat your new brother-in-arms well, my loyal Sternritter and start preparations for the invasion of Hueco Mundo as well. We shall begin our crusade soon. That is all."

All the Sternritter, now including Ichigo, started trickling out, most shooting the newest addition glances and talking amongst themselves.

* * *

 **With Ichigo and the Femritters**

"Congratulations, Ichigo-kun!" Giselle squealed excitedly. "You're one of us now!" "How did you manage it, Ichigo?" Bambietta asked curiously. "His Majesty said something about me having great potential and then shut down any protests I had, before quite literally force feeding me his blood." The orange-haired teen replied, awkwardly scratching his head. "Huh…" Candice muttered. "Well done!" All the girls congratulated Ichigo, and they were just chatting and walking when a loud voice interrupted them. "Well, well, well. What's this? Slut central already got their hands on you, Kurosaki?" Without even turning around, Liltotto replied, "Go chase a kite, Bazz-B. We're hanging out with him because we've known him for the past few months, considering we had to recruit him." "So you five were the ones recruited Kurosaki, huh." A sinister voice asked. Äs Nödt walked into view, striding along calmly. "I see. While personally I'm surprised he's still alive, His Majesty's wisdom should not be questioned." "What's that supposed to mean, you masked freak?!" Candice replied, glaring at the Sternritter 'F'. "Simply that with the exception of Liltotto, all five of you have a slight tendency to kill men when you're annoyed or bored." He replied calmly. Ichigo suddenly looked scared, considering how they nearly _had_ killed him during training. Liltotto patted his shoulder comfortingly, noting his pale demeanour.

"Who gives a shit about that?!" Bazz-B yelled. "I just want to fight Kurosaki! Come on, punk; show me why you deserve to be one of us!" "Sure," Ichigo replied, shrugging. "Fünft Feld, fifteen minutes?" "You're on, Kurosaki! Make sure not to wimp out!" With that yell, the fiery tempered man was off. "Come on," Bambietta muttered, sighing. "Let's get you a room and then we'll take you to the Gate of the Sun." "Did you have to pick a fight on your first day?" Candice asked, groaning. "I wanted a nice long rest!" "Ah…" Ichigo replied, scratching his head sheepishly. "Sorry?" he offered. "Idiot." Liltotto grumbled. "Come on, it's not his fault," Meninas said calmly. "Bazz-B is always looking for a fight, and maybe this time he'll learn some humility." "Whatever," Bambietta huffed. "Let's get going."

* * *

 **Fifteen Minutes Later, Fünft Feld**

Bazz-B and Ichigo looked at each other, both trying to intimidate their opponent. Finally, Bazz-B got tired of waiting. "Let's go, Kurosaki!" he yelled. "And so that you don't die like a pathetic bitch, I won't even use my Schrift!" yelling this, the redhead created his Heilig Bogen; a crossbow with a gun's handle and trigger. Ichigo immediately created his own Reishi Sword and swung it down quickly, firing a Heilig Pfeil. Bazz-B countered with one of his own before dispelling his bow and leaping at Ichigo with Blut Arterie activated. Ichigo, trying to capitalize on this, activated Blut Arterie himself before swinging hard at his opponent. Noticing this, Bazz-B quickly leapt back, and reforming his Heilig Bogen, fired off a barrage of Heilig Pfeil. Ichigo reflexively switched to Blut Vene and managed to deflect the arrows. Deciding to try something else, he quickly used Hirenkyaku to move everywhere around his opponent, creating afterimage clones with his speed. 'What?' Bazz-B thought. 'Impossible! Speed clones?' Before the redhead could contemplate further, he was brought out of his musings by a blade cutting up his stomach. Growling, he leapt away and glared at Ichigo. "Don't get cocky, brat!" he yelled. "So what if you harmed me? I'll just burn you to a crisp now! BURNER FINGER 1!" yelling this, the man pointed a finger at Ichigo before a spire of flame burst out. Ichigo, although taken aback, managed to dodge it in the nick of time, with the flames only slightly charring the edge of his cloak. "What's this?" he asked cockily. "I thought you said you wouldn't use your Schrift? Maybe you're taking me seriously now?" Bazz-B glared at Ichigo before laughing. "I like you, Kurosaki." He said. "You've definitely proved yourself to me." And with that, the Sternritter 'H' spun on his heel and vanished in a burst of Hirenkyaku.

"Way to go, Ichigo-kun!" Giselle yelled, running up to him before glomping him. "You taught that meanie his place!" she exclaimed happily. Ichigo awkwardly returned the hug, before he suddenly yawned. "Oops." He muttered. "I'm sleepy. Let's go back." He said to the girls. They all nodded their consent and as one, turned on their heels and vanished.

* * *

 **One week later, With Ichigo**

Ichigo was nervous. He had just been called to a meeting with His Majesty. Alone. He tried to think. Had he done anything that warranted their ruler's attention in the past week? He couldn't think of anything. 'It must be to ask me how I'm doing amongst the Sternritter now.' He said to himself. 'I haven't done anything wrong.' Nodding to himself, he quickened his pace, heading towards the Throne Room.

He finally arrived after a five minute walk. Haschwalth nodded to him, before letting him through. His Majesty was sitting on his throne, with his cheek resting in his fist, as always. Ichigo bowed. "Ichigo," Yhwach finally said. "You must be wondering why I called you here." Ichigo nodded. The man continued, "I have a mission for you. There is a group of powerful humans who have gained powers similar to those of a Hollow, called Fullbringers. They posses many unique powers and have all congregated into a single group called Xcution. The leader of this group, Ginjo Kugo, is a former Substitute Shinigami, much like yourself, who harbours great hatred against the Soul Society. Your mission is to go as an envoy to this group, demonstrate our power, and convince them to ally themselves with us." Ichigo silently took in all this information. Another Substitute Shinigami? This would be interesting. Looking at Yhwach, he said confidently, "Your Majesty, I will not fail you." "Good." Yhwach rumbled. "You depart immediately." "Yes, sir!" the Sternritter 'L' replied, before heading out of the room, straight towards the Gate of the Sun.

* * *

 **Naruki City  
**

 **Xcution Headquarters, With Sado**

It was a dark and gloomy night. Yasutora Sado, or 'Chad' to his friends, was sitting on the couch, watching Riruka yell at someone yet again. "What do you mean, he's gone?" she demanded. "A person just can't straight up disappear into nowhere!" Dokugamine Riruka was a short, youngish looking girl with magenta hair and eyes. She wore an extremely weird dress and was talking to Ginjo, a well built man with oiled hair, who looked to be in his thirties. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt, with a black jacket and a cross hanging on a chain around his neck. A vein was bulging from his forehead. "How the hell would I know!" he snapped irritably. "I know as much as you do, which is that Kurosaki just disappeared!" "Well then," Giriko asked. "What should we do?" Just as Riruka was about to reply, a knock on the door interrupted them.

Sado sighed, getting up to open the door. What he saw on the other side was certainly not what he was expecting. Apparently, the other person didn't expect to see him either, considering he fell over on his butt in surprise. "Ch…Chad?!" Ichigo yelled. "You're a Fullbringer too?! Damn, this complicates stuff a bit." "Ichigo!" the gentle giant exclaimed. "Where have you been? You've been gone for over a week! And you haven't come to school in over a month! Also, why are you dressed like that?" he finished with a puzzled look, as if contemplating why his best friend looked like Ishida.

"Long story," Ichigo replied. "Can I come in? I had to talk to you guys anyway." Sado nodded, and moved aside to let Ichigo in. "What took so long?!" Riruka screeched. "And who is that?" Sado looked around at the assembled members. Jackie Tristan, a well-built, dark skinned woman. Kutsuzawa Giriko, a man dressed like a butler with a golden pocket watch and an eye patch over his right eye. Yukio Haans Volabrienna, a short blonde boy with a gaming console in his hand, dressed in a dark suit and trench coat, with a black peaked cap on his head. Tsukishima Shukuro, a well dressed, elegant looking tall man with a scar on his face, his book now discarded in favour of looking at the newest arrival. Shishigawara Moe, a young teen with a Mohawk and his right hand wrapped in bandages. Dokugamine Riruka. And Ginjo Kugo. He glanced at Ichigo once again, before saying, "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, the man we've been searching for."

At this, everyone looked stunned. All eyes went to Ichigo, who cleared his throat before saying, "Yo. Kurosaki Ichigo, Sternritter 'L', at your service. I am here on behalf of His Majesty, Yhwach, to ask the group Xcution to ally with the Wandenreich in our campaign to crush the Soul Society." Everyone looked, if it was possible, even more shocked at this. "Ichigo," Sado started. "What are you saying? The Soul Society is your ally. Why do you want to destroy them? And what are 'Sternritter' and the 'Wandenreich', and who is this Yhwach person?" Ichigo looked at Sado long and hard before replying. "My allies?" he asked. "Don't speak like I was anything but a tool to win the war for most of them. If they were truly my friends, where did they go in the past two years when I was powerless? I was finally given power to protect people again by my family on my mother's side, the Quincies. The Wandenreich is the hidden empire of the Quincy survivors; Yhwach is the father of all Quincies, and the Sternritter, his elite knights. I now wholeheartedly serve His Majesty, for he has told me the truth that my own father kept hidden from me, and helped me gain even greater power when I was powerless. Now, I will ask again. Will Xcution help us in our crusade against Soul Society?"

Ginjo looked around before turning back to Ichigo and nodding. "Kurosaki," he said. "We accept your offer." "Splendid." The Sternritter replied. "Ichigo…" Sado said, a bit of emotion showing in his usually stoic voice after his best friend's speech. "Know that, no matter what happens, you and I will always have each other's backs." He finished by flashing a thumbs up at Ichigo, who smiled and nodded at his best friend." "Very well then," he continued. "I shall go and report to His Majesty that the mission was a success." With that, the orange-haired Quincy turned and walked out of the room, before suddenly stopping. "Chad," he said. "Do me a favour. Please tell my friends and family that I'm okay and will be gone for a bit. They must be worried. Don't tell them what I told you, though. They'll worry too much." Sado nodded, and Ichigo turned and left, the door shutting softly behind him. Once he was gone, Ginjo looked around at his gathered friends before saying, "Well then, everyone. It looks like we gotta start training hard if we want our revenge."

* * *

 **So, how was it? Worth the wait? I was planning to update faster, but the net was down for quite some time, so it got delayed. Sorry about that. Next chapter will be up in two to three days.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE** **: Just so you know, in this story all members of Xcution, barring Sado, hate Soul Society for not being there on time when their parents were attacked. Also, the addition training they are going to be doing will raise their powers to the level they reached when Ginjo stole and subsequently distributed Ichigo's Fullbring powers.**

 **That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read and review!**

 **~Verloren im Licht**

* * *

 **Edit 28-10-16: Forgot Line Breaks and one other thing.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: The Invasion of Hueco Mundo

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thank you for the constant support and reviews. I'm glad to be finally able to upload this chapter.**

* * *

 **Karlos1234ify: Yes, it does, doesn't it?**

 **Andrey258: Thank you for being a constant supporter for this story. I have started reading** _Breaking the Illusion of Perfection._ **Thank you for all the ideas and I shall try and incorporate them into my story.**

* * *

 **Rated T because, well, Liltotto.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

 **And so, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Silbern, the Throne Room**

 **With the Sternritter**

"I wonder why His Majesty has called us here," Askin said out loud. "Perhaps His Majesty is going to begin the invasion?" Cang Du replied. "Perhaps…" the flamboyant man muttered. Just then, a Soldat yelled loudly, "Stand at attention for His Majesty, Father of the Quincy, Yhwach!"

Yhwach entered and made his way to his throne. Gazing at the assembled Sternritter, he said, "My loyal Sternritter, today we shall begin the invasion of Hueco Mundo!" A loud cheering filled the room at his words. Waiting for the sounds to die down, he continued, "The following will be going as part of the invading army: Bambietta Basterbine, Bazz-B, Cang Du, Quilge Opie, BG9, Kurosaki Ichigo, Driscoll Berci, Jerome Guizbatt, Candice Catnipp and Giselle Gewelle. Quilge will be in charge of the army. You depart in two hours. That is all. Viel Glück!"

The Sternritter all left the hall, talking about the invasion. Bambietta and Candice were grumbling loudly. "Quilge! In charge of the mission! That stuck-up, condescending, weird glasses wearing, gay asshat!" Bambietta thundered furiously. Candice added her own choice words to mix, cursing in languages Ichigo didn't know. He turned to Liltotto and asked, "What's so bad about this guy?" "He's a condescending bastard and Hone of His Majesty's most faithful lapdogs. He's also the leader of the Jagdarmee. None of us like him too much, not even Haschwalth. He even managed to get on Askin's nerves once." Ichigo silently processed all of that. "He doesn't sound like a very nice guy…" the boy finally commented. "Oh, he isn't, not at all." A new voice said from behind them. Ichigo turned to see a tall and broad muscular man with light, shoulder-length hair. He wore a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and a black Hagal rune on the left-hand side. This was Gerard Valkyrie, Sternritter 'M', and one of the Schutzstaffel. "So, Kurosaki," Gerard continued. "Make sure to prove yourself in this invasion. If you don't prove worth, I'll kill you myself." The man said all of this with a dazzling smile. Not in the least intimidated, Ichigo replied, "Don't worry. I shall prove myself in this invasion. Perhaps I'll even get my hands on your position soon…" Gerard was slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly, and laughing uproariously, clapped the orange-haired teen on the back before saying, "You're a good kid! I like this one!" and walking off.

* * *

 **Gate of the Sun, One hour later**

"Listen up, you dogs!" Quilge Opie, Sternritter 'J' and the Captain of the Jagdarmee screeched. "His Majesty has put ME in charge of this invasion so you guys better not cross me! I am the great-" He was abruptly cut off by a foot crashing in his face. Bazz-B just looked down at him and scoffed before heading into the now active Gate of the Sun. All the other Sternritter followed him, a few making sure to walk right over Quilge.

Once through the gate, they all found themselves in a large, white, sandy desert. Ichigo looked around, a wave o nostalgia hitting him. "This sure brings back memories…" he muttered under his breath. "You say something, Ichi-kun?" Giselle asked curiously. "No…" he replied. "Nothing at all. Let's get this invasion over with. Just then, Quilge spoke up. "His Majesty has ordered us to capture as many Arrancars as possible. ALIVE. Get that through your thick skulls, you barbarians." Turning to the assembled Soldat, he continued, "All of you break off into groups, one squad with each Sternritter and the rest of you with me as the main force. Bambietta, Bazz-B, BG9 and Candice will go from the left. Cang-Du, Driscoll, Jerome and Giselle will go right. Kurosaki, you're with me. That's all. Everyone, prepare yourselves! We march in exactly one hour!"

* * *

 **One Hour Later, with Ichigo and Quilge**

"Well, Kurosaki," Quilge started in his condescending manner, "It seems it's time for you to prove yourself, no?" "Indeed, it is…" Ichigo replied. "Let's get this invasion underway!" Quilge simply nodded before gesturing to a nearby Soldat who immediately set up the comms unit. "All Sternritter and Soldat," Quilge said, his voice transmitted to every single Quincy in Hueco Mundo, "It is time to make His Majesty proud! The march of the star-cross begins! We shall cleanse this desolate land of the evil that plagues it, in the name of His Majesty, the Almighty **(Almighty- geddit?)** Father, YHWACH!" With those words, the invasion of Hueco Mundo started.

Ichigo and Quilge headed directly towards Las Noches with the main bulk of the Soldat. Pretty soon, they reached the castle, and were met face to face with a huge number of Calaveras. Leading them was an Arrancar who liked exactly like them, except with a slightly different mask. "Rudbornn Chelute…" Ichigo breathed. "I thought that that bastard was dead…" "Good thing you're wearing that mask then, no?" the man replied with a smirk, pointing to the Soldat mask Ichigo was wearing.

Just then, Rudbornn spoke up. "Whoever you are," he said grandly, "You cannot take Hueco Mundo down so easily!" "I am curious, Arrancar," Quilge said. "Tell me, how were you able to prepare for our arrival?" "You underestimate us, fool! We sensed you coming as soon as you killed the first Hollow!" Rudbornn thundered back. "I see… Well then, shall we see which are stronger, my Soldat or your Calaveras, Rudbornn Chelute?" Quilge asked. "A foolish venture," Rudbornn replied. "You cannot stand against the magnificence of my Árbol. But I shall humour you. Before we begin, tell me your name." "I am Quilge Opie, Executive Commander of the Jagdarmee and the one designated with the letter 'J' amongst His Majesty Yhwach, Father of the Quincy's elite knights, the Sternritter." "Did you say Quincy?" the Arrancar asked. "How strange. I thought you were an all but exterminated race, with that foolish Ishida boy the only one left alive. No matter, we will still crush all of you!" "Kurosaki," Quilge muttered, "You go on ahead. I shall take care of this barbarian. Make sure not to kill anyone strong, we may still have use of them." "Got it…" the orange haired Quincy replied before turning to his team. "Come on guys," he said. "We're going on ahead." With that, as one, Ichigo and his squad vanished from sight just as the Calaveras engaged Quilge's Soldat.

They marched on for several minutes, finding and capturing several low-ranked Arrancar before they came into an open area, with a fake sun providing light that would normally not have been present in the sunless desert that was Hueco Mundo. Standing in the middle of the clearing, hands in his pockets was a familiar blue haired figure. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques…" Ichigo said. "Former Sexta Espada and one of the only surviving Espada. What brings you here?" "What? You bastards gonna invade our homes and ask _us_ what we're doin' here? Who the hell do you think you are, huh? Well, it doesn't matter anyway! I'll just kill you all and show you who's King!" With this proclamation, the blue-haired Arrancar shot forward, his sword coming down on Ichigo's head.

"Is that it?" the orange haired Quincy asked apathetically. "You've grown weaker since I last met you, Grimmjow." "The hell are you-" Grimmjow was cut off by Ichigo's sword slicing through his torso. He leapt back, narrowly avoiding bifurcation. Then his eyes fell on the Quincy's sword. "IMPOSSIBLE!" he yelled. "That sword! Kurosaki, is that you?" The man in front of him laughed before taking off his mask. "Long time no see, Grimmjow," he said, laughing. "Why don't you just give up quietly and make this easier for both of us?" "Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled, "You dare tell me to give up? Hell no! I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time!" With that, he rushed back at Ichigo.

Blades clashed, sparks flew, and a wild dance of mayhem began. Grimmjow sought to overpower his enemy as fast as possible, only for him to discover that Ichigo was much stronger than the last time they'd fought. Growling, he disengaged and leapt away before saying, "So you've gotten stronger, huh? Well, so have I! Grind, PANTERA!" An enormous explosion of blue Reiatsu covered Grimmjow. When the air cleared, there he stood in his released state. His hair was significantly longer now, reaching his lower back. His entire body was covered in whit bone armour. His mask fragment was gone, and the markings under his eyes were much longer. His arms had become a panther's forelimbs.

With a yell, he rushed back at Ichigo, but to his surprise, the Quincy had already disappeared. Before he knew what was going on, a blade stabbed through his gut. He looked down at it, unable to believe his eyes. "Impossible…" he muttered. "How did you become this strong?" "I trained, of course." Ichigo replied. "Now, be a good boy and come along with us, would you?" Pulling his sword out and letting it dissipate into Reishi, Ichigo slung Grimmjow over his shoulder and walked back to his squad. Dumping the Arrancar at their feet, he said, "Seal his Reiatsu and chuck him into one of the prison cars, would you?" Immediately, the squad set to work. First they put a Reiatsu sealing collar on Grimmjow. Then they cuffed his hands and manacled his legs for good measure. After that, they pushed him onto a floating platform, before one of them pushed a button on some strange remote. Immediately, bars of concentrated Reishi leapt up around the Arrancar's prone form. Their work done, they swept back into formation, with the prison containing Grimmjow floating next to several empty ones right in the centre of the group.

Just then, a howl was heard from within Las Noches as several low level Hollows and Arrancar burst out of the fortress at a distance. Ichigo looked at them long and hard before finally saying, "Set up camp right here. Looks like this invasion is going to be a long and drawn-out process."

* * *

 **Las Noches, Next Day**

 **With Ichigo's Squad**

"Alright guys, let's pack up and get going! Our squad is going to be the one who captures the Queen, so we can't afford to be slacking anymore!" Ichigo yelled, spurring his troops into action. Within minutes, the squad was ready, a caravan of floating jails hovering behind them, most filled with strong Arrancar. They set out, swiftly dispatching of any remaining resistance. In around half an hour they had reached the inside of the main palace of Las Noches. They continued advancing, destroying weaker Arrancar and capturing the stronger ones. Presently they reached the throne room, only to find their way blocked by a group of three female Arrancar. "The Tres Bestias!" one of their captives yelled. "They are Harribel-sama's Fracciones and some of our strongest warriors! There is no way you people can win now!"

Sun-Sung, Appaci and Mila Rose looked hatefully at the invaders before Sun-Sung spoke. "Intruders, surrender yourselves and release our brethren and we'll give you swift deaths. If you continue to fight, however, we shall completely decimate you." "You say you can beat us," Ichigo said. "But can you really back up your words? We've made it this far without a single casualty, so how can you three do any better?" "Ha!" Appaci yelled. "Don't put us the same class as those weaklings!" "That's right!" Mila Rose continued. "We're not some low-ranking pushovers!" "Did you hear that, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, as his Soldat parted to reveal a chained Grimmjow slumping over in his cage. "They called you a weak, low-ranking pushover. My, oh my, you're even less respected than I thought." This got a rise out of the former Sexta. "Shut up, Kurosaki!" he yelled back. "You just caught me by surprise! That won't happen again!" "That's what you said last time, kitty." Ichigo replied, turning away from a furiously spluttering Grimmjow. "I'm sorry, ladies. You were saying?"

All three looked at the cage, a strange blend of horror and amazement clearly visible on their faces. "They…beat Grimmjow-sama?" Mila Rose asked weakly. "No way…" Appaci muttered. "Grimmjow-sama," Sung-Sun said, removing all thoughts of despair from her mind. "Did you say Kurosaki? Kurosaki as in Kurosaki Ichigo, the man who killed Aizen?" "That would be me." Ichigo said, taking off his mask before smiling brightly at Tres Bestias. "Arrancars," he said, "Surrender yourselves and we'll give you swift deaths. If you continue to fight, however, we shall completely decimate you." There's no way we're going down without a fight, you bastard!" Appaci yelled. With that, the Tres Bestias leapt into battle.

* * *

 **So, how was it? I'm so sorry for the amount of time I took to post this chapter. I had a lot of schoolwork, unfortunately. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I'm not too good at fight scenes, so I will try my best to improve myself. Until next time, folks!**

 **~Verloren im Licht**

* * *

 **Translations**

Viel Glück: Good luck

Tres Bestias: Three beasts


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **Sorry for disappointing all of you who thought this was going to be a new chapter. Truth is, this story isn't going to get updated ever again…**

 **Because I'm rewriting it. The rewrite will be called 'Prinz von Dunkel', since I recently discovered that 'Prinz' is a better word for 'prince' than 'Prinzen'. Honestly, I'm not even sure if 'Prinzen' is a word. Anyways, the new story will have the first chapter up within a week, depending on how much I have to edit it. Anyways, to all those who have followed, favourited, or even read this story, please make sure to give me your support at the new one. That's all, have a good day, and I hope you'll enjoy the new version. Love you guys!**


End file.
